Upcoming DRB Ideas
The following ideas are all under consideration, or in some cases '''planned' for upcoming DRBs'' Planned *'Rommel VS Snake (Animal Named Soldiers who betrayed their governments)' *''Jay Gatsby vs Barney Stinson ft. Ted Mosby and Nick Carraway (mysterious rich individuals who party with their small group of friends in New York including the narrating friend, live by their own code and spend lots of money to get the girl(s))'' *'Ozzy Osbourne VS Vlad The Impaler ft. The Lich King (Prince of Darkness)' *'Qin Shi Haung VS Ronald Reagan (Wall Builder VS Wall Breaker)' *'Robert E. Lee VS Schindler (People who joined a side that they hated their motives (Lee with Slavery and Schindler with Jews)' *'L. Ron Hubbard VS HP Lovecraft ft. Xenu and Cthulhu (Cult Sci Fi Authors with their creations)' Consideration *Robinson Crusoe VS Gilligan (Island Dwellers) *Jekyll/Hyde VS Brundle/Fly (Scientists that used an experiment to cause a transformation that slowly takes over them) *Quasimodo VS Elephant Man (Disabled Men wrongfully hated/mocked by society) *The Back to the Future Three-Part Storyline *Terry Fox VS Jesse Owens (Runners that struggled but succeeded with their problems (Fox - Cancer and Owens - Discrimination) *Game Show Host Royale *Barnum and Bailey VS Siegfield and Roy (Entertainment Duos that feature animals) *Pavlov VS Schrodinger (Experiments on dogs vs Experiments on cats) *Drake and Josh VS Laurel and Hardy (Old VS New Comedic Duos) *Dante's 9 Circles of Hell Story *Tony Hawk VS Evel Knievel (Extreme Stunts) *Lizzie Borden VS Mary 1 of England aka Bloody Mary (Killer Women) *Mark Twain VS Charles Schulz (Authors that wrote the adventures of children) *Yugi VS Tut (Young Pharoahs) *Tchailkovsky VS John Williams (Composers) *Milton Hershey VS Willy Wonka ft. Oompa Loompas (Chocolate Makers) *Dr. House VS Dr. Cox (Sarcastic but Mentor like Doctors) *Martin Cooper VS Alexander Graham Bell (Cell Phone VS Home Phone) *Musk VS Ford (Car Entreprisers that changed the automobile industry) *Three Tenors VS Green Day or Blue Man Group (Polar Opposite Trio Musicians) *Stevie Wonder VS Ray Charles (Blind Pianoists) *Agent J and K VS Scully and Mulder (Goverment Alien Hunting Duos) *George Lucas VS Gene Roddenbury ft. JJ Abrhams (Star Wars VS Star Trek) *Samuel Morse VS Alan Turing (Code Maker VS Code Breaker) *Gavrilo Princip VS Altar (Middle Eastern Assassins) *Yoda VS Morpheus (Wise Fighters/Mentors) *Richard Simmons VS Ronald McDonald (Energetic Red Heads of Healthy VS Unhealthy) *Richard Nixon VS Nelson Mandela (President to Crook VS Crook to President) *JFK VS Krushchev (Cold War Rivals) *Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin VS Yuri Gargarin (Cold-War/Space Race/First Man in Space VS First Men on The Moon) *The Red Baron VS Erik The Red (Red Warriors) *Tom Clancy VS Ian Fleming (Spy Authors) *Ned Bigby VS Anne Frank (Preteens that wrote about "survival guides") *Band Generation Royale *Atticus Finch VS Phoenix Wright with Dredd VS Judy 2 or Hammurabi (Bird Themed Lawyers with the return of The Judges or the original judge) *Frank Underwoood VS Leslie Knope (Polar Opposite Goverment Workers) or Andrew Jackson (Tough Murdering Presidents) *Billy The Kid VS Jesse James or Pancho Villa (Western Outlaws) *Oscar Wilde vs David Bowie (British lyricists whose fame was marred by accusations and scandals surrounding homosexuality. These claims sent them into some form of exile (ie spending vast amounts of time living abroad). As well as this both were renowned for their fairly flamboyant behaviour. It also gives the contrast of two different kinds of lyricism, as well as two vastly different eras.) *LeVar Burton (Reading Rainbow) VS Guy Montag (Fahrenheit 451) (Book Encourager VS Book Burner) *Mega Man VS Iron Man (Cybernetic Heroes of ____ Man with all kinds of armor in shapes and sizes that turn into more of what they become (Iron Man being more Machine, Mega Man being more Human)) *Charles Lee Ray/Chucky VS Ruth Handler ft. Barbie (Voodo Doll Maker VS Doll Maker ft. Killer Doll VS Doll) *Walter Cronkite VS Brian Williams or Matt Lauer (TV News Reporters) *Street Fighter VS Mortal Kombat (Ryu VS Scorpion/Ken VS Sub-Zero/Ryu and Ken VS Scorpion and Sub-Zero/Reptile VS Dan) *Harry Potter VS Spider-Man (Heroes that live with their aunt and uncle due to dead parents as they gain powers, fall in love with a redhead, and face off an rich father and son villains (The Malfroys and The Osborns)) *Kurt Cobain VS Jimi Hendrix (Guitarists born in Seattle, Washington, led a revolutionist rock band, did hardcore drugs, and died at the age of 27) Possible Reuse of Characters *Ted Bundy VS Jason Voorhees (serial killers that started their roots from their mothers, travelled across the US, and went up against other killers (Jason with Freddy Krueger; Bundy with The Green River Killer)), (maybe feature a Elliot Rodger speaking cameo) *Magneto VS Malcolm X (leaders of oppressed minorities who fought back violently and were harsh critics of the existing system) *The Joker VS Pyramid Head (Polar Opposite Fictional Killers) *Colonel Sanders VS General Tso (Zuo Zongtang) (Military Nicknamed Creators of Chicken Meals) Category:Ideas